Summer kisses
by show-addicted
Summary: Sanada thinks this summer holiday is actually the craziest time in his whole life. He may be right. Sanada/Oshitari


**Title: **Summer kisses

**Pairing:**Sanada/Oshitari

**Rating: **PG

**Summary:** Sanada thinks this summer holiday is actually the craziest time in his whole life. He may be right.

**A/N: **Kind of a light-hearted sequel to "Win or lose". Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sanada thinks this summer holiday is actually the craziest time in his whole life. He's away from home more often than not, and he keeps from everybody the fact that he goes to Tokyo almost every day. He has only told Yukimura, and his friend demanded no explanation, because that was just the way Yukimura was; Sanada wonders if there is anything in the world that could ever surprise the <em>Child of God<em>. Maybe. But he doesn't really believe it.

Anyway, he meets up with Oshitari almost every day, and they do things together, like training, kissing, having lunch, kissing, visiting interesting places and kissing. During the first few days, Sanada has learned that the difference between kissing Oshitari and not kissing Oshitari is the same as between playing tennis and not playing tennis. When he doesn't have enough of any of those factors in his life, he gets irritable and twitchy, and he just wants to _tarundoru_ the hell out of anybody who comes close enough, so he really tries not to go too long without one or both. It would be ideal if he could play tennis with Oshitari and then kiss him senseless.

Yet, Oshitari still won't play against him. He says it's too early, because he doesn't want Sanada to be disappointed with him, and it's really annoying, but Sanada supposes he can wait. He plays tennis with Yanagi and Kirihara in the mornings and then goes to Tokyo after lunch, and he can kiss Oshitari all he wants, as long as they are not in public.

They are in public a lot, though. They do so many things, it's crazy. Oshitari's already talked him into activities such as roller-skating and karaoke, and even going to a swimming pool, and while most of it was new and kind of embarrassing, it somehow turned out fun in the end.

Sanada is not really used to the idea of doing something just because it is fun, but he is aware that if he wants to be able to still kiss Oshitari, he has to go along with it. It's because Oshitari is actually insane and in constant motion, and can't be bothered to stop moving even for a while, because he says that is the only way he can truly live. Sanada thinks it's stupid, but doesn't say that out loud and everything is fine.

* * *

><p>One day, Oshitari wants to do something completely new, and as far as Sanada is concerned, something completely crazy. He chooses bungee-jumping and wants Sanada to go with him.<p>

'Come on, it's going to be fun! And I'm sure we can use the experience in tennis,' he says and smiles that lazy smile that makes Sanada want to kiss him until he's breathless and blushing, and trembling. He's a manipulative bastard.

Sanada doesn't suppose that jumping down from enormous heights with nothing but a piece of elastic rope between him and instant death could help him improve his tennis. He says _no _and _I'm not going_, because he won't do something so stupid just to make Oshitari happy.

In the end, he does it and he's sure he'll go on regretting it forever.

Afterwards, he executes his revenge by taking Oshitari hiking to the mountains on a two-day trip. His parents have nothing against it, trusting his maturity and believing him when he says it's for training; he's well prepared for the hard trail he's chosen.

'The experience will improve our tennis,' he explains to Oshitari when he asks. It's hard to tell whether Oshitari believes him or just knows it's his idea of revenge; either way, the following two days are all about going as far as their limits will let them, and about physical effort and hard training.

When they come back, Oshitari doesn't Sanada kiss him for a whole day as revenge for making him tired and sweaty. Sanada threatens that he can just find himself somebody else to kiss, and Oshitari gets really angry, telling him to go ahead if he wants.

* * *

><p>Sanada spends the next three days at home, because Oshitari won't call him or accept his calls. On the fourth day, he tries to kiss Kirihara, but decides not to at the last moment, because he realises that he doesn't want to kiss just anyone. He wants to kiss Oshitari. So he apologises to Kirihara, then calls his parents to tell them he won't be back for a while, and takes the first bus to Tokyo.<p>

He doesn't usually act this reckless, but he thinks it's because of spending too much time with Oshitari. The crazy must have rubbed off on him. He doesn't mind; it's summer holiday, he's just lost the Nationals and he enjoys kissing Oshitari Yuushi for some reason he cannot comprehend. It doesn't make much sense, but what the hells. Sometimes, it's good to let himself just do something for the fun of it.

He leaves a message on Oshitari's voice mail when the other boy doesn't pick up his phone again. He knows Oshitari does it out of spite, but he also knows that the message will reach him for sure. Of course, that means nothing. Even if Oshitari listens to it, it doesn't necessarily mean he'll be willing to come meet up. Sanada is aware of this, but he wants to take the risk anyway, because he misses the kissing and the fun, and when he thinks about it, the bungee-jumping wasn't all that bad.

Oshitari is there.

It's the street courts and Sanada has an urge to ignore everybody who's around just so that he could kiss Oshitari, but he fights it down. Oshitari is smirking at him, looking incredibly smug and it's as annoying as it seems.

'I knew you would finally beg for forgiveness,' the genius of Hyoutei says, arrogant and much too self-confident. Sometimes, he's just like that damned Atobe, only he's much better, and Sanada would never want to kiss Atobe anyway.

'I'm not going to beg,' replies Sanada and he knows Oshitari knows how bad it was back at home without kissing. He wonders if it was just as bad for Oshitari, but he's not going to ask.

Then, all of a sudden, he finds himself with an armful of Oshitari and they are kissing, and it doesn't matter that the courts are filled with people who stare like it's their business even though it's not, and Oshitari is warm and so close, and his heartbeat is so loud, and Sanada thinks he wants this to last as long as possible because it might just be better than tennis.

* * *

><p>They are not really a couple, since a couple is a boy and a girl, so they can't really be one. They're not dating; when they go somewhere to eat together, each pays for his own food – which is good, as Sanada doesn't think he'd ever have enough pocket money to cover the costs of what Oshitari devours. He wonders where the other boy stores all that food, because he's so slim and not at all chubby; he supposes Oshitari just has a black hole in his stomach.<p>

'No, I don't,' the genius of Hyoutei denies, amused. 'I have a whole family of tapeworms down there, though.'

And although the joke is slightly disturbing and definitely disgusting, Sanada laughs and doesn't ask anymore. Oshitari Yuushi is a person of many secrets and Sanada is aware that most of them, he will never see revealed. He doesn't mind. Why should he? They're not a couple.

* * *

><p>The summer holiday is coming to an end, bringing a touch of melancholy to their meetings. Sanada hasn't been melancholic ever before and the feeling is strange, but not all bad. He actually thinks the reflective mood is kind of interesting. As the evenings become slightly cooler, his time in Tokyo with Oshitari has a touch of underlying sadness and a strange kind of longing. He misses Oshitari already, even though they are still together all the time.<p>

They stop their various fun activities in favour of studying together, because after this summer holiday, exams are just round the corner. Most of the time, they choose a park or a café and sit there for hours, each revising his own school material, sometimes tutoring the other when it's needed. Sanada prefers to sit in parks, since in cafés, Oshitari can't lie down on the grass with his head in Sanada's lap, and that is something Sanada really enjoys. Just... being in each other's company while reading notes and getting prepared for the hard time ahead.

Somehow, it's not just about the kissing anymore, even though they still do that a lot. After that one time at the street courts, they try to be discreet, and they mostly succeed. They haven't been to the courts since that incident, but both know going there is inevitable.

* * *

><p>They meet up there on the last day of the summer holiday. The hour is late, so it's not strange that the courts are empty. The sun has just barely set, so it's still not dark yet, and Sanada can see Oshitari perfectly.<p>

The other boy is dressed casually, as always, but he has a tennis bag with him.

'Let's play tennis,' he says with a lazy smile.

So they play, and it's the best match Sanada has had in a long time, since that match with Tezuka... no, it's actually better, because this time, he can go all out, he can play the way he wants to, with no limitations. It doesn't matter if he wins or loses, it's the battle itself that is important, and Oshitari is seriously _good_, so good it's exhilarating and intense and raw.

Sanada wins in the end, but he's not even aware of it as he discards his racket and pulls Oshitari close to kiss him, and it's the same as the match, wild and hot and _good_, and finally, he's satisfied. For now.

* * *

><p>The crazy summer holiday ends, but it's alright.<p> 


End file.
